farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Suggestions!
1. May i suggest that this forum be used to post suggestions? :Good plan! My suggestions: 1. The decoration template is getting way too large, i think it would be a good idea to split it up into templates for all the different types of decorations. Like one for all the fences, one for all the hay bales, etc. Because its pretty **** large now, and is just going to get bigger and bigger. : Sounds like this is already getting handled! Rogue 00:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) 2. I hate creating new pages, im no good at it, but these need to be made(items that aren't on the wiki yet): Red Maple Leaves, Yellow Maple Leaves, Haystack, Hayroll, i think that's it for now(ps if these are all red at time of posting....). : Done. Only it's Hay Roll not Hayroll. :) Rogue 00:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) 3. I think it would be a good idea to have an Exclusive crop article, like the event articles and like Flowers and Grains. It would be good to have the dates the crops were available too. Zexks 04:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : We have an article called Seed because that's what they are called in game. I will create a Crop article to redirect to seed.Rogue 00:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : I believe referring to "Exclusive Crops", like Sweet Potato & Poinsettia - currently just a "Category:Exclusive seeds" index, instead of a page like Events & Flowers. LazyBA 23:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I Make A Farmville Free Stuff Page?Kirby 14:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Discussion 1. I have noticed that, and it has been a project of mine for a long time. 2. I will create some new articles later. I do remember creating Red Maple Leave and Yellow Maple Leaves - I did it to ensure there were no red link on Autumn event. That is odd. I will look into it and check if they have been deleted. Otherwise, if I am mistaken, I will create the pages later. 3. We have Seed, is that what you mean? Theboy1001 10:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 1. I changed all the templates around and created one for each kind of decoration, as well as a decoration Nav containing the categories. I now need to add these to every decoration article (fun...), which I will do later today. If anyone reads this before I finish, I would LOVE some help with this. Thanks. :) Theboy1001 12:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 1. I have finished the decoration templates. That took about 3 hours of my life (with about 2 hours break in the middle). It should all be working well now. :) Theboy1001 18:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 3. Red Maple Leaves exists at Maple Leaves; Yellow Maple Leaves exists at Yellow Maple; I'm not sure about the other two. I'll create redirects for the links you provided. Theboy1001 18:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Red Maple Leaves does exist. Rogue 00:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, because I moved it. Theboy1001 19:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) 4. I think the tool sheds should hold a lot more items then 2. 10 is a good compromise, after all, if you want to store Christmas decorations, fall decorations, summer stuff etc, it would be a great difficulty! (This is supposed to be under suggestions, but that doesn't seem to be an option). 5. (Suggestion) i think that the calves and lambs should be able to transform into cows/bulls and sheep :Sorry, but this Forum is for suggestions for improving the Wiki - this website isn't affiliated with Zynga, the makers of FarmVille, in any way, and we have no power to change the game. Frankly, though... calves give so much money, it would be a huge loss if they turned into cows! Haha! TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 03:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) more Ive just notice that they've taken some giftable items away. Not sure what they took away, but i know the 3 hay bales can now be bought at the market. so thats atleast 3 they've taken away.Zexks 07:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :If something has been changed, just edit the article. Theboy1001 18:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Also we add as fast as we can but if you see something feel free to add and/or edit as needed. Or make sure one of us knows what's up. Rogue 00:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Adding to that, if you think something you have created isn't great, chances are one of us will notice it and edit it for you. We're nice like that. :P :) Theboy1001 19:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) more Clumsy Reindeer needs to be created, its a wandering reindeer, so theres 2 types of reindeer.Zexks 19:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :If you want an article created, simply make it yourself. Even if you don't think it is good, once it is created, editors are more compelled to edit it. Also, if you only manage to put a little info into the article, just add the Stub or Incomplete template to draw attention to it. Theboy1001 17:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Mystery Eggs i think there should be a section for Mystery Eggs like Treasured Golden Mystery Eggs and what are the special items you can get from it. *like 20 Fuel, Zen Garden, Carousel, Animal Float etc... :Do you mean the Mystery Egg page? :yes that but can't you put that in the home page? where is that page located? in the mystery box section? btw, i found a Pink Flamingo on a Brown Egg but im not sure if its from brown or white ::The page is located at Mystery Egg. We do not need it on the homepage; the article we have for it is fine. Also, please remember to sign your posts by inserting four tildes (~~~~) after your posts. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 16:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sizing conventions for wiki I just started using the wiki for the first time today, and while it is generally very useful, I think the sizes need to be standardized. I was very confused when I saw that a tractor covers 2x2 land, for example, and a fence covers 1x5. I then realized that you're using two different units of measurement throughout the wiki. If you want the sizes broken down into their smallest constituent parts (which makes sense, since multiple decorations, animals, etc., can fit on one "square" of land as defined by Zynga), then they should be used consistently across articles. The smallest objects on Farmville, for example, are things the size of the hay bale, duck,etc. which can be fit 16 to a plot of land- so "1x1" should equal that size. A reindeer, therefore, which can be fit 4 to a plot, should be 2x2, a plot should be 4x4, a fence should be 1x5, and so on. So pages based on fuel consumption, vehicles, and land expansions should follow the same convention for clarity- in other words, it shouldn't say that a tractor plows a "2x2" square of land- in reality it plows an 8x8 area for every 4 fuel units, and can plow, by that math, 600x600 area total on a full tank of fuel (I think- my math isn't the best, which is why it would be useful to have one consistent unit). You have things correct on the expansion page- why isn't it consistent across the board? 15:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good point you have raised. I think using the hay bale as a 1x1 unit we should make the rest of the units consistent. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 17:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I hate to add more Terminology, but perhaps a "Plot" could be the 4x4 size of Fallow/Plowed/Planted Land : "the Tractor can plow 4 Plots at a click". I have indeed been using the word "Bale" as the Quantum Unit of Area in my mind, and Plot seems natural. LazyBA 22:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oops - just actually noticed the Message, "How 'bout fertilizing some of my plots or crops?". I guess FarmVille has already named the 4x4's... LazyBA 04:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::So you agree that a bale = 1c1 and a plot = 4x4? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 13:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::And Plot should replace the word "Field" where it is currently used - as in "real farming", a field is really just a group of one or more plots. LazyBA 14:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that sounds good. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 17:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have added that to the Style Guide. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 17:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC)